Unintended Crossover
by deisakuvskaksaku97
Summary: Deidara has found true love but will it withstand the conflicts in between...? Pls R&R!
1. Old Grudges

**Unintended Crossover **

Fury POV~

Damn it! Of all the Konoha enemies, I had to land in the most dangerous one and not to mention, the prejudice I had with them. The Akatsuki were no joke, or at least I thought so…before I met Deidara and Sasori.

It was them who decided not to kill me after what I've done to their comrade, the long deceased Iyarashi. And it was Deidara who put me on this couch and Sasori who healed me with his lengthy medical knowledge. I can't hold a grudge against two people who just saved me. Oh man, where's Kakashi when I really need him?

Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other in astonishment as the cuts on Fury started glowing red and healing in abnormal speed. She was still unconscious. But, in fact, she wasn't. She had wakened a long time ago when Deidara and Sasori went to clean up. She had heard their arguing voices and decided it was best to remain on the couch and looking unmoved.

She breathed slowly and normally. Several flashbacks hit her then; none of them bothered her except the last one. It wasn't what happened before, the flashback was three years ago and it still haunted her. Kakashi's lifeless and limp body lying on the ice floor. Inklings of blood trails marked on the sheet of ice and a reflection of Iyarashi holding an icy blade, poised to stab Kakashi to his death.

The memory was clear and horrifying. Too clear and horrifying for Fury to continue remembering what happened next. She sat up, the blood rushing from her head and stars shooting in front of her eyes. She gasped and clutched her head.

Deidara and Sasori jumped up and ran to her side. She wasn't screaming or throwing fits. Her head was in between her knees and she was trembling all over. The cuts stopped healing themselves and started oozing tiny beads of blood.

'Hey, calm yourself down, you're making your wounds worse!' Sasori said in shock. He made to touch her but Fury's voice shot out.

'Don't touch me!' She warned. Sasori frowned and ignored the warning. But Deidara who was closer to Fury stopped him.

'Wait! She has a point, Sasori.' The blond bomber said. 'She's burning all over.'

Sasori's eyes widened. 'Burning?' he repeated.

'That's right. Don't touch me.' Fury suddenly said. She slowly released her head and looked up. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were wild.

Deidara grinned. 'Of course, you're that fire girl who took down Iyarashi. Remember? The redhead?' He directed the last question at Sasori who smiled understandingly. Fury inhaled deeply and calmed herself down silently. The half-healed skin started sealing itself again and the some of the heat left her body. Deidara cocked his head slightly. 'You regenerate?'

She looked at him suspiciously, wariness clouding her eyes. 'No.'

'Huh?' Sasori and Deidara said simultaneously.

She sighed and tried to explain. But Deidara grabbed her shoulders. 'Never mind. You need to rest.' He said quickly. She scowled and pulled away from his hands.

'I'm fine. I want to go back now!' she said loudly and jumped down from the couch. 'Thanks for the medical treatment.'

Sasori suddenly lunged out and grabbed her as she opened the door. Kisame's Samehada was suddenly in the room, resting exactly on the spot where Fury had been seconds before. His tall figure squeezed itself inside the room, a smirk on his dark blue face. Sasori and Deidara glared at him.

'Stop doing that!' Deidara spat out angrily. Sasori was still holding Fury who looked remotely unfazed. Kisame snorted unimpressively the Itachi was beside him, his face blank.

'How's the girl?' he asked smoothly. The four of them looked at Fury then there was a sudden poof and Sasori disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. When he reappeared again, a log was lying near his feet.

'Substitution Jutsu.' Itachi informed. The others looked at him, realizing that he knew all along.

'Where is she?' Kisame asked, shifting his sword edgily.

'Somewhere in the corridor, I predict.' Itachi replied then eyed his sword. 'Put that away, Kisame, she'll be more than likely to scorch it alive.'

Kisame looked thrown for a second then grinned. 'No need to get all threatening, my friend.'

Itachi walked out of the room. 'I'm wasn't kidding. Don't underestimate the girl, she has more potential than you know.' He said and quickened his pace, no doubt going to look for Fury.

Deidara scowled. 'Those eyes of yours don't see everything, Itachi!' He shouted after him but followed down the hallway. Sasori and Kisame followed too impatiently. After a few turns, Itachi stopped dead.

Fury was standing in front of them. Her arms folded and a furious expression of her face. She seemed to be expecting them. 'Stop following me.' She said rigidly. Deidara and Sasori sighed in relief. She glared at them.

Itachi didn't move. 'You were wounded deeply, you shouldn't be moving around quickly. Stay here until you get better.' He said kindly.

Fury's face froze. 'Then what? You're going to kill me?' she said angrily. A spasm of pain hit her in her inner organs and she grunted in pain but remained her ground.

Itachi smiled humourlessly. 'We're not stupid enough to deal with you.'

Deidara stepped forward. 'Um…' he frowned trying to remember her name.

'Fury.' Itachi and Fury answered for him. Her hair swept up in indignation.

'Yeah, Fury, listen to Itachi.' It nearly killed Deidara to say that but he had to convince her. 'You were hit pretty hard during the crossfire. Just stay until you're better.'

Her face slack and she exhaled sharply, trying hard not to black out. 'Fine! But don't touch me!' she snapped. Kisame and Sasori grinned and Deidara relaxed. She gave him a strange look then pitched forwards.


	2. The Invitation

Deidara scowled and growled at Sasori. 'Hey, it's my turn now, un.' He growled again when Sasori didn't respond. He reached out to snatch the wet cloth out of Sasori's hands. The puppet master flawlessly moved it out of his reach.

'HEY!' Deidara shouted and the two of them were suddenly involved in a strange tussle. Kakuzu looked up from his pile of money and tried not to laugh. Sasori's right hand was lodged in Deidara jaw and the blond was pushing at Sasori head, his right leg stuck out in front of Sasori, trying to hook the cloth out of the redhead's outstretched hand. Konan suddenly appear out of nowhere and swiped the cloth out of his hand.

'Immature freaks.' She muttered and proceeded to pressing the cool fabric to Fury's fevered brow. Her Konoha headband was untied and folded neatly beside her head by Deidara. Deidara and Sasori untangled themselves sulkily.

Fury stirred slowly. The Akatsuki members in the living room perked up and watched as she groaned and sat up unsteadily. Sasori sat down beside her and clutched her shoulders. A snarl escaped from Deidara. Fury's eyebrows knitted and a tongue of flame shot out from her but Sasori had already pulled away. Kisame burst out laughing.

'You're an obstinate one.' He joked. Hidan rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, 'Bitch.'

Konan shook her head. 'Ignore them.' She whispered to Fury who closed her eyes and smiled. Sasori snorted and took the cloth back. Itachi, who was sitting beside Kisame, stared at her pointedly.

'By the way, Fury,' he said mildly, injecting politeness into the way he said her name. She opened her eyes and glanced at him. 'Are you still with Kakashi?'

Sasori dropped the cloth and Deidara's hand clenched tightly on his lap. Kakuzu looked at Itachi curiously. 'Kakashi's with her?' The Uchiha nodded and Kakuzu grimaced.

'A guy like him with a girl like her. That's unimaginable.' He sniffed and continued counting his money.

'What do you mean by _that_?' Fury whipped out, jumping from the couch Deidara had laid her on. Kakuzu looked up in surprise. 'Is is that unbelievable that he and I are a couple?'

'I said unimaginable not unbelievable.' He replied mildly.

Fury squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Deidara looked at her in alarm. 'Sit down.' She ignored him and raised both her hands in difficulty. To everyone's surprise, she started to weave a series of unfamiliar hand signs, even Itachi didn't know what jutsu she was using.

'I thought you didn't have chakra.' Kisame said. She shook her head wearily and closed the performing of the jutsu with a tiger seal.

'Ninja arts, fire style, Inner Flame Jutsu.' She murmured and with extreme difficulty, sat down on the couch. Her eyes were opened and the Akatsuki members sat up in interest. Her eyes were white and soft flames flickered around her body.

She didn't move for a few minutes. Then, all the strangeness disappeared and she slumped back on the couch in relief.

'That was interesting.' Kakuzu said dryly. Sasori glared at him.

Fury grinned at him. 'No, I'm healed. I can go.' She stood up and turned to the door.

'WHAT?' The others shouted in disbelief. Tobi, who was in the kitchen, stuck his masked head out from the doorway.

'Deidara-senpai!' He shouted in agony. Deidara hit him over the head.

'Shut up!'

Konan went over to Fury's side. 'How did it happen? Was it that jutsu?' she asked interestedly. Fury nodded heavily.

'How the fuck?' Hidan exclaimed, adjusting himself in his seat.

Fury scowled and turned to Itachi. 'You said I could go if I got better. Now I'm good,' she said.

'Explain first.' A calm and quiet voice said from the shadows. Fury stiffened. She knew that voice.

'Leader-sama!' The others called out respectfully. A man with orange hair and clips on his face, wearing an Akatsuki cloak nodded curtly at them and his unusual eyes flickered to Fury who visibly flinched.

'That was no ordinary jutsu. I don't recognize it. Do you, Itachi?' Pain asked Itachi who closed his eyes in response. He continued. 'Judging by the results, it's a healing jutsu, right?'

Fury caught Deidara's eye and to her surprise, obeyed him and sat down like he intended her to do. 'Yes. It's a jutsu I invented myself, with The Fifth Hokage and Sakura's help.'

Sasori frowned. 'Why particularly a healing jutsu, not a fire styled fighting technique?' he asked gently, wishing he could stroke her face.

Fury bit her lip. 'I don't know but normal shinobi healing techniques don't work me, especially with wounds this big. My blood cells are concealed inside fire cells so in order to restore the blood I lost, I have to create fire cells first.'

'Guess that explains the tiger seal.' Itachi spoke up in a final tone.

'Just stay.' Deidara said for the first time after he had yelled at Tobi. Everyone looked at him. Tobi was murmuring 'Poor senpai,' under his breath until Deidara snarled fiercely at him.

'Fine! For your sake then!' Fury snapped suddenly. 'You're just lucky I like you.' Before Deidara could register what she said. She was already heading to the kitchen, her shoulder brushing against his arm.

'Have you got anything to eat?' She sighed to Tobi.

'Yay, you're staying, Deidara-senpai is happy!' Tobi squealed delightfully then led Fury into the kitchen. 'Help yourself, Tobi just made some pancakes.' He piled three pieces of fresh pancakes onto a plate and pushed it into Fury's hands.

Deidara stepped warily into the kitchen and reached for a small bottle on top of the oven. 'Maple syrup?' he offered her.

'Thanks.' She muttered and squirted some on her pancakes. Deidara nodded to Konan and she nodded to Pain who walked out, pleased. Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara who was snapping at Tobi to get him some pancakes. He wasn't to let him hog Fury all to himself.

'Tobi!' Sasori called out, walking unnaturally fast towards the kitchen. 'Make some more for me.'

'Hai!' Tobi saluted Sasori obediently and busied himself at the stove. Sasori and Deidara was shooting daggers at each other. Fury noticed the tension rising and was strongly reminded of Kakashi and Rush, though Rush was more lenient with Kakashi.

'Sit down.' She said to the both of them, shoving a forkful of syrup-covered pancakes into her mouth. Still not taking their eyes off each other, they drew up their chairs on either side of Fury. She sighed after swallowing her first helping. 'Deidara, Sasori,' they perked up instantly. 'This is going to sound offending but you do know I'm taken right?'

Their expressions were defensive. 'Of course we do, we just thought you needed comfort.' Sasori said quickly. Fury smiled and had another forkful of pancake. Deidara started to eat his and Hidan, who had came to embarrass them both, snitched one from his pile. His pinkish purple eyes flicked at each of them.

'Tobi, another set, I think.' Sasori sighed, glaring at Hidan from across the table. He waved cheerily.

'So, brat,' Hidan sat down comfortably and looked at Fury with a gleam in his eye. Fury looked up from her pancakes. 'Is the copy-ninja a good kisser?'

Ignoring the glares from Sasori and Deidara, Fury put down her fork and wiped her mouth. 'Yes.' She replied casually. Hidan's eyes widened.

'_Really_?' he said eagerly, leaning forward. 'How so?'

'Hidan!' Konan's soft voice suddenly thundered out. He jumped and leaned away feeling dejected. Fury gave a sudden snort of laughter and quickly scooped the last of her food into her mouth. Deidara poked at the pancakes which he had absolutely no intention to continue eating at all. He caught Fury staring at her empty plate sadly and smiled.

'Here.' He pushed his loaded plate towards her. She smiled and pulled it closer, brushing against his hand momentarily. He blushed furiously and the smile slid off his face.

'Yeesh, you're one fucking big eater alright.' Hidan said incredulously, watching Fury shove the food into her mouth. She rolled her eyes. 'Tobi!' He snapped at Tobi who was scraping the fresh batch of pancakes onto plates. He started when Hidan snapped at him and hurried.

'So,' Sasori began casually, cutting a slice of pancake. 'How long do you plan to stay?'

'As long as Deidara's satisfied.' She answered, regardless to the red faced Deidara. Hidan choked back a laugh.

'That's long.' Sasori ploughed on, kicking Hidan under the table. A tint of pink spread of Fury's cheeks. She finished the last of Deidara's offering and quickly walked out of the kitchen. The still blushing Deidara hurried to follow her.

'Wait, where am I going to sleep?' She stopped in her tracks and Deidara nearly crashed into her. Konan smiled

'With me?' Deidara cut in enthusiastically. The smile slid off Konan's face and her eyes narrowed. 'Kidding!' He quickly said. Fury edged uncomfortably away from him.

'There's a spare room right where in the place we rest.' Konan said to Fury. 'You can use it and it's perfectly clean too. Your backpack and stuff is in there.' Fury smiled in relief. Konan then kicked Deidara. 'Show her where, idiot.'

Deidara straightened up and took Fury's hand eagerly. He steered her along a series of confusing hallways.

'Slow down.' She drawled. He paused and she pulled her hand away hastily.

'Sorry, that was out of hand.' He apologized but she just shook her head. They continued walking. 'Can I ask you something?' He asked quietly. She glanced at him.

He blushed a bit. 'Why did you say 'You're just lucky I like you.'?'

'You caught that, huh?' She mused, playing with her fingers. He moved closer to her and it was her turn to blush. 'Okay, I admit you're pretty cute. You were my favourite antagonist and Kakashi's my favourite protagonist.' She confessed.

'Nice choice of words.' Deidara said, his sarcastic form suddenly returning. Then his voice softened. 'But I liked it.'

'I can't very well have two lovers, can I?'

'No.' He sighed. They rounded a corner and he stopped in front of a door. He gestured vaguely. 'Your room.' He turned to leave but Fury caught his arm, marveling at how toned he was.

'Hey, you're sweet and everything. I enjoy your presence a lot and thanks.' She said the words she had been dying to say to him.

His uncovered eye widened. 'You're welcome. Do you like watching the stars?' He blurted out before she could go in the room. She looked at him in surprise and nodded. 'Well, do you want to join me? Tonight? Did I mention with me?' He asked, fumbling over the words.

She chuckled slightly and he gripped the knob tensely. 'Yes.' She chortled. 'I told you you were sweet.' She pecked him on the cheek, startling him and setting his heart racing. 'See you.' She was still smiling as she closed the door.


	3. Deidara's Treat

Deidara somehow managed to find his way back to the living room. Sasori and Hidan looked up and grinned at each other when they saw his half-shocked half-dazed expression. Kisame chuckled.

'Well, well, this is something you don't everyday.' He teased Deidara who blinked and glared at him. 'What happened?'

'She kissed me.' His voice very soft that it was almost as if he said nothing at all but the whole room was silent and listening eagerly. Hidan whooped and Sasori pursed his lips disapprovingly.

'Was her lips delicious?' Zetsu suddenly asked. Deidara scowled.

'She didn't actually kiss me, not a brush against my cheek.' He said and a groan echoed around the room besides from Itachi. It was amazing that the entire Akatsuki had grasped the fact that Deidara had a crush on the strong-headed spitfire.

'Well, at least now we know you've grown up.' Konan said briskly, patting him on the shoulder.

'That's not all. She agreed to join me to look at the stars tonight.' He couldn't help adding and feeling that the words sounded really stupid as soon as they came out of his mouth. However the room swallowed and registered his words in amazement and triumph.

Sasori suddenly flung a poisoned needle at him which he easily dodged. It stuck firmly on the wall. Konan looked at the redhead in alarm. 'Lucky idiot.' He muttered and put the scroll of poisoned weapons away.

Kisame howled. 'Sasori's jealous!' he spluttered and the entire room bellowed. Sasori looked at them sourly and sent a poisonous glare at Deidara who grinned lazily at his pre-master. Tobi giggled and squealed, 'Ooh, Senpai's in love!'

~Fury POV~

I sighed as I stared in dismay at the disarray of weapons and spare clothing I had unpacked. My backpack had looked a lot more promising when I packed. I can't possibly squeeze them back into my backpack.

So, instead, I threw my weapons in my ninja toolkit bag and my clothes into my backpack. I sat at the edge of my new clean bed and thought about how worried Kakashi and the others would be if I don't return or turn up, for that matter.

As I mourned, my thoughts suddenly shifted to Deidara. His grinning face and unusual blonde ponytail drifted in my head and I smiled to myself. If Kakashi hadn't fallen for me, I would have seriously considered going out with Deidara instead.

I was fond of Sasori too but he hadn't had the charm Kakashi and Deidara has. I shook my head, feeling guilty about going behind Kakashi's back. I picked up the T-shirt and tights I had laid out on the bed beside me and headed into the bathroom in the spare room.

The temperature had become increasingly high in the living room. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were arguing over who had broken the air conditioner in the room. Their Akatsuki cloaks lay in a heap in the middle of the group. Pain, Konan, Zetsu and Itachi stood on one side watching the shouting group.

Suddenly, Konan stepped in and tapped Deidara on the shoulder sharply. The blonde jumped and turned. 'It's almost midnight.' She reminded and the fighting group stopped immediately turning to Deidara for his reaction. He flushed and mumbled something.

'Go.' Zetsu urged him.

Without another word, Deidara sped off. It was only until he had nearly reached Fury's room when he remembered he had forgotten his cloak. He was wearing his usual fishnet shirt that had no sleeves. The small bag which he used to carry his clay was in his room. He felt naked all of a sudden.

He was in front of her room and noticed that her door was half open. He hesitated then started when he heard her voice, 'Come in, Deidara.' He gulped and pushed the door.

Fury looked from her copy of _Make-Out Paradise_, which she had borrowed from Kakashi. She saw his eye flickered to the cover. Flushing, she closed the book and stuffed in under her pillow. Deidara grinned and tried not to blush. She was wearing a T-shirt and her black tights and looked unusually fetching.

He took her hand and opened her window. She hesitated. 'Deidara…' she started but Deidara just continued grinning. He put his right foot on the window pane and with lightning speed, lifted Fury in his arms and jumped onto the roof. He set her down and sat down comfortably on the tiles. She dithered and followed him.

A cool wind breezed towards them and their long hair flapped. Fury looked up and nearly slid off the roof when a million stars stared back at her. Never in her life had she seen such a sight. Deidara smirked at her reaction.

She smiled and reached up to untie her hair. Deidara's eye widened as her long hair flowed gently down her back. He turned his head slightly so that the front part of his hair covered her away from him. She suppressed a laugh and retied her hair but only the top part of hair in a loose ponytail.

'You've got nice hair.' Deidara complimented shyly, finally able to look at her. Fury reached over and stroked his long yellow hair. He looked shocked.

'Sorry, I'm a hair person.' She apologized, still not pulling her hand away.

'I don't mind.' He mumbled as her fingers slid to his high ponytail. 'Is that why you liked Kakashi? He has unusual hair.'

Fury grinned. 'Something like that.' She let her fingers wandered to his back then pulled away.

Deidara was dying to make conversation but couldn't think of something good to start with. Finally, he asked her, 'Can I ask you a very personal question?'

She looked surprised. 'Go ahead.'

'Have you ever, you know…done _it _with Kakashi Hatake?' he blushed furiously for the hundredth time. Fury's cheeks reddened too.

'No.' She said in a very quiet voice.

'No? The both of you have been together for like three years?' He squawked. She hit him lightly on the arm.

'He wanted too but I told him I wasn't ready for something like that. He didn't take up the hint and tend to go over the edge when we're kissing.'

Deidara clenched his fists tightly at the two last words. 'Like what?'

'That's too personal.'

'That's why I said I'm going to ask you a very personal question.' He retorted without thinking.

There was silence then she burst out laughing. 'You're too much.' She said, winding her arm around his perfectly toned one. He nearly fainted but controlled himself.

'So,' he lowered his voice. 'If you did it with someone else, will you feel guilty?'

'Of course I will.' She replied comfortably, snuggling up to him, clinging to his arm. His heart raced. 'Unless it's just a kiss, there's not too much wrong there.' She added suddenly.

'A kiss?' he repeated. She nodded, her hair tickling his arm. He pursed his lips then with surprising strength, lifted her off him. She looked hurt and immediately a spasm of guilt hit him. 'What would you go if Kakashi wasn't in your life anymore? You would be stuck with me.' He murmured.

'That would be an unintended crossover.' She retorted. His jaw slack and he laughed.

'You're a charmer.' He said, still laughing. Then gave her a hug which caught her off guard. 'Just to let you know, I would be there if you're ever hurt or dumped by anybody else.'

Fury gripped a tile. Deidara had been so nice to her even after she had personally finished off his comrade. He had saved her when she could have died during her mission and he didn't even complain when he had to treat her wounds (or at least she thought he didn't, she was unconscious then.). She felt that he badly needed something good in return. Something he wanted very much.

'Well, I've always wanted to try this one someone else.' She said, untangling Deidara's eager arms off her. He looked surprised then shocked when her face was suddenly close to his.

'What?'

'Don't move.'

She inhaled deeply then brushed the tip of his long fringe away. Her other arm wound firmly on his neck.

'I don't think we should be doing this.' He quickly said, trying to make himself move.

'Shut up.' She told him and pressed her lips to his.

Sparks and fireworks suddenly began to fly around Deidara's head. Her lips turned up at the corners. He closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her lips clamped tighter around his and he started to respond.

The kiss was the most passionate one he had ever had. Being the pervert bomber he was, he compared her gentle lips to the other Kunoichi he had ever kissed. She was a good kisser, no doubt about that. He only wished he was too.

Neither did he know that Fury was thinking that Deidara was so much of a good kisser, but unable to compete against Kakashi who had given her a hundred kisses at the least. She pushed Kakashi away from her mind and concentrated on Deidara. Her hands moved up to the back of his head.

He growled suddenly then pushed her so that he was the one supporting her weight. She let him kissed her jaw and neck. Then like any other guy, he slid his hands into her shirt, feeling and searching. Fury snapped out of her trance and pushed Deidara away from her. He looked hurt and disappointed.

'I'm sorry, you were going overboard.' She said in a shaky voice. He shook his head.

'It's all my fault. You were too irresistible and I let myself go.' He said sadly, absentmindedly brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. She tug awkwardly at her shirt. 'I'm doing exactly what Kakashi wanted to do but something you would never allow.'

'That not really true.' She replied smoothly, stroking his toned arms fondly. He glanced at her in surprise. 'I sometimes let him do it but with certain conditions.'

'_Really_?' he asked eagerly then arranged his expression. 'I mean…oh, yeah, of course you did.'

Fury laughed. He joined her half-heartedly. Her fingers absentmindedly traced his lips and he traced circles on the back of her hand.


	4. A Small Fight

'I think you should go back now.' Deidara said suddenly after a few minutes of staring. For some strange reason, his skin blushed a deep pink when he said that.

'Yeah.' Fury whispered. She got up reluctantly and walked slowly down the roof then with surprising agility, swung down from the edge and into her bedroom. Deidara sighed and looked at the twinkling stars above him.

He muttered a silent thank you to them and made his way back to his own room. Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori and Konan were waiting outside the door to catch him. He scowled when they scrambled out of the shadows and started bombarding him with questions.

'Guys, I'm tired!' he yelled over the ruckus. His protest was politely ignored.

Finally, he yelled out something different which silenced all of them. 'SHE KISSED ME, ALRIGHT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!' He shouted with much force as possible. His comrades just stared at him with misgivings. Deidara realized that they were thinking the wrong way.

'In the mouth.' He added defiantly, cursing himself. That set them whooping.

'For how long?' Sasori asked urgently.

'Until I went overboard.' He mumbled, sidestepping the minefield. However, Sasori seemed to take that for the answer he was least expecting. His pale face turned a deep shade of puce.

'What did you do, Senpai?' Tobi squawked, mesmerized.

'I…kind of…reached under her shirt–' he didn't finish because Sasori had slammed him against the wall so hard that an outline of the blonde was etched on it. Deidara didn't flinch, he had expected this anyway. Tobi squealed and Deidara gave him a penetrating glare.

Kisame hauled Sasori away from Deidara. 'Calm down.' He said, this wasn't the first time he had seen the both of them fight. Tobi flapped his arms hysterically and pulled Deidara from the wall with difficulty.

'I hope she punched you.' Sasori said. Deidara just grinned and shook his head.

'Yeah right.' he gloated. He glanced at Konan who narrowed her eyes. 'Can I get pass to my room?' he asked scathingly and she moved a fraction of an inch. He squeezed into his room.

He heard the others whispering in assuring tones to Sasori who, he bet, was still fuming. Absentmindedly, he picked up a block of clay and the mouth on his right hand started munching on it. Occasionally, when the tongue of his mouth started smacking, he ran his own tongue over his lips, tasting Fury on them.

Finally, his mouth burped out the clay. He molded the clay in his palm and looked at it with a jolt of surprise. He had molded a Fury figurine without realizing it. It was so lifelike that Deidara decided to keep it instead of blowing it up. Sasori's words floated into his mind, '_Art is eternal beauty…_'. Maybe his ex-master's words were right, in one way, the figurine was worth keeping.

* * *

**Pls R&R! I'll update as soon as I can, exams coming! This chapter is pretty short so I'll write more on the next chapter. ^+^**


	5. Fury's Dilemma

_Iyarashi raised his the icy blade, a grin on his sleek face. A mass of blood was on the ice and a body was lying there, barely conscious. Kakashi's headband was whipped out of his forehead and his silver-gray hair covered his left eye. _

'_Die!' The ice demon brought down his sword and aimed shamelessly for the copy-ninja's chest. _

_The pain seared through Fury's body but she's couldn't feel anything. Her mind was occupied on the half-dead Kakashi. She ignored the blade sticking out from beneath her chest. Iyarashi's eyes widened in surprise and he drew his sword back. When the tip came out of her back, Fury hit the floor, her fire cells giving away. Her mind set on Kakashi who didn't stir. _

'_I'm sorry…' she murmured as death slowly closed in. _

~…~…~

Fury sat up on her bed, panting, her breath closing in her throat. Her brow furrowed and she gritted her teeth. Stupid, stupid, how could she just relive the worst day of her life over and over and not do something about it? It was only when she wasn't near Kakashi that she wouldn't remember her death. She cursed herself.

She mopped her sweaty forehead and glanced blearily at the window then started. The sun was shining brightly, too bright for the morning. She jumped out of the bed and glimpsed the sun at the center of the sky. It was early noon.

Before she could react, there was a soft knock on the door. Fury swayed over to the door and opened it warily. A grinning Deidara was standing in front of her, a piece of half-eaten toast in his hand.

'Rise and shine!' He chortled, munching the rest of the toast.

'I slept in?' she said disbelievingly. Deidara dusted his fingers and nodded cheerfully. She groaned and leaned against the door frame. 'Great, just what I need! Humiliation.'

'Sleeping in is humiliating?' Deidara asked, bewildered.

'In the Power House, yes.' She answered, suddenly feeling her grip on the floor slipping. She raised her head in alarm. 'Deidara, could you…?' She pitched forwards into the darkness and Deidara's shocked but ready arms.

Fury opened her eyes with a groan. The first thing she saw was Deidara's bobbing ponytail and Sasori's anxious face. She up slowly, her head spinning wildly.

'Hey, are you okay?' Deidara cried out in alarm. Fury clutched her head without answering.

'_Hey, are you okay?_' Kisame's mocking voice came from the end of the room, causing her to raise her head so quickly that a thousand stars were bursting from her eyes. She felt a sudden jolt of bewilderment when she saw most of the Akatsuki members standing at the end of the room. Then, she saw a blurred vision of Deidara suddenly flicking something white towards Kisame furiously. Kisame moved his sword just as the tiny bomb blasted. There was no damage at all.

'Shut up!' Deidara bellowed while Kisame chuckled uncontrollably.

'What happened?' Fury asked ignoring the pair. Her eyes wandered to Sasori who was holding a small bottle.

'You used too much chakra and physical strength yesterday when you were healing. Your body lacked the stamina to balance out the fluids running through your system.' Sasori said in a quiet voice. 'That was why you slept for so long.' A smile flitted across his angelic face when anger crossed Fury's flushed face. 'Your body was trying to regain the strength it lost, and since you didn't have much chakra in the first place…' He shook his head.

'You gave us quite a scare there.' Konan said softly. Hidan and Kakuzu rolled their eyes.

'Is that it?' Fury said, relief flooding over her. Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances and frowned.

'It was pretty serious.' Sasori added.

'Nah, that's nothing to worry about. I get like this whenever after a strenuous mission. Now can I get something to eat?' She threw back the covers and slid out of the bed. Deidara smiled. Then she looked back and her eyes settled at the window. Shock replaced the relief on her face. 'I missed breakfast _and _lunch?' She muttered.

Tobi suddenly skipped out, for once ignoring Deidara's command, 'Tobi, back in line!' He flapped his hands and half-shrieked happily to Fury. 'Don't worry, Fury-san, Tobi will cook you extra dinner tonight!'

'Okay then.' Fury said, suddenly happier. 'But I'll cook.'

'WHAT?' The Akatsuki cried out. Fury laughed and made her way to the kitchen with Tobi on her heels.

'She's really something.' Kakuzu muttered beside Hidan who nodded and scratched his head.

'I know.' Deidara sighed dreamily. Sasori frowned.

'She's not yours!' He hissed angrily, his grip tightening on the empty medicine bottle.

Deidara rolled his eye. 'Nor yours.' He retorted back, infuriating Sasori even further.

'Just wait and see.' He said, shattering the bottle. Konan looked in alarm at his bleeding hand but he seemed unfazed. Deidara bit his lip and hurried out of the room.

'Sasori.' Konan said weakly. He shot her a murderous glare and strode out, the glass still in his hand.

'Jeez!' Kisame said quietly at the same time as Hidan said, 'Fuck!' Kakuzu suddenly whipped out his block of money.

'Want a bet?' he asked. Kisame, Hidan and Konan looked at him.

'_You _are _betting_?' Hidan cried incredulously. 'What the hell has gotten into the Akatsuki?'

Kakuzu looked crossed and annoyed. 'Do you or do you not? I'm parting with my money, but of course, with good value.' He added breezily, fanning his masked face with the money.

Kisame shuffled closer. 'As in?'

'The fire girl, Deidara and Sasori.'

'You're on! I bet Fury's going to choose Deidara over Sasori!'

Hidan butted in hastily. 'I'm betting Deidara too!'

'Sasori.' Konan said unexpectedly. The three looked at her in amazement. 'Don't look at me. I think that guy needs more emotion to cheer him up.'

'So how much is that?' Kakuzu asked eagerly, fingering his money. Konan lowered her voice and gave him her price. His face lit up excitedly.

'You're losing, hook, line and sinker.' He said, storing away his pile of money. 'I'm betting Deidara.'

Kisame hurried out. 'I'll ask Itachi about his choice. Konan, you take Leader's and Tobi's. Hidan, Zetsu's yours to tackle.' He said before charging down the hallway.

'You think Leader-sama's going to pitch in?' Kakuzu asked Konan, the incredulity clear. Konan shrugged.

'Just leave Tobi out of this. He'll blab it out to Deidara or Fury.' Konan warned.

~…~…~

A heavenly scent was wafting out of the kitchen. Deidara sniffed eagerly and stared wistfully at the shut door. Fury was awfully secretive when it came to cooking.

Kisame walked into the room with Itachi who he had managed to convince to participate in the betting (Itachi had bet Deidara, claiming that he wasn't going to play a fool's bet by choosing Sasori, no offence to him though.) The both of them stared in surprise as the scent hit them. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and a sulky Sasori followed up beside them, they exchanged glances.

'Whoa!' Konan said impressively, appearing behind them with Pain beside her, holding a book. The Akatsuki members greeted him politely. He nodded and looked at the firmly closed door.

'She's…' Deidara started nervously

'Cooking, I know,' Pain murmured, sitting down on the armchair and opening his book.

'Er…' The Akatsuki shuffled nervously.

Pain looked up, realization hitting him. 'Sit.' He commanded wearily. They sat down awkwardly. Kisame and Kakuzu gestured at each other wildly while Tobi, Deidara and Sasori stared at them suspiciously.

'Er, Leader-sama,' Kisame leant closer to Pain so that they were out of voice reach. 'Who did you–?' He hesitated, wondering how to place the question.

Pain raised an eyebrow. 'Sasori.' He whispered, amused by Kisame's nervous expression. He nodded.

Leaning back, Kisame muttered Sasori's name to the tightly knitted group. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads.

'He's siding Konan.' Zetsu said smugly. Itachi held back a smile, the subject 'love' had a really interesting effect on the gloomy organization, not that he would ever say that out loud.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open and Fury stepped out looking pleased. Deidara jumped up hastily. She grinned. 'Dinner's done.' She said. Hidan pushed past her and looked in awe at the dining table.

There was honey-glazed roasted ham, salad and a large bowl of steaming soup. Zetsu, who had followed Hidan, felt his mouth watering uncontrollably. Even Itachi's eyes widened at the spread. Enthusiastically, the Akatsuki helped themselves.

Deidara looked at Fury. 'Do you want to eat?' He waved his hand vaguely over the ham. She smiled and shook her head.

'Not yet. I need a shower.' She grimaced then walked out. Deidara grinned at her back. Sasori raised his arm and a piece of salad splat onto the side of Deidara's face. He jumped and turned around, glaring at Sasori who was ready.

About twenty minutes later, the Akatsuki were truly full and satisfied by their special unexpected dinner. Fury returned and walked straight into the kitchen. None of them told her that the food was finished, figuring that she would have known this fact anyway. No sooner, she appeared again, a bowl of hot soup in her hands. Deidara widened his eye.

'How the hell did you do that?' He wondered, his exchanged glances with Hidan explaining that they had finished with all the soup including the whole pot which she didn't serve out. She smiled smugly.

'When you're the head of the kitchen of forty-four hungry and crabby people, you don't mess around with timing.' Fury replied, stirring the soup casually, her eyes taking in the furniture in the living room, and the Akatsuki's appalled expressions.

'She's beautiful, powerful and reasonable and can _cook_, no wonder the both of you are falling over her.' Kisame said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. The colour on Sasori and Deidara's cheeks deepened and so did Fury's.

'Give it a rest, Kisame.' Itachi murmured beside his sarcastic and rebel-loving partner. He glanced at Fury and half-smiled briefly. She cleared her throat and started spooning the soup into her mouth.

Unfortunately, Hidan caught the expression. 'What the fuck? Itachi, are you falling this brat too?' he said too loudly.

A shadow crossed Itachi's face but he remained his posture. 'Of course not.' He snapped irritably. 'Can't a person be nice once in a while?' Kisame struggled to back him up.

'He's right. She's got enough idols already.' He smirked at Fury who was feeling rather sick.

She turned on her heels and marched to the kitchen to clean up. Konan jumped up to help her when none of the Akatsuki bothered to move at all.

~…~…

'Is it painful being the only girl in a criminal organization?' Fury asked in between slopping detergent onto plates.

Konan chewed her perfect lips thoughtfully. 'Hmm, maybe, sometimes. It sucks a lot when there isn't a girl around to share your innermost secrets, but then again, I share a lot with Nagato.' She smiled in reminiscence.

'You mean Pain?'

'Er…yes. He's my best friend.'

Fury rinsed off the detergent, her mind occupied with the siren calls of '_You're with Kakashi, not Deidara, you idiot! Wake up!_' Suddenly, she put the plate she was cleaning down with a loud bang. Konan started.

'Okay, Konan, here's the thing.' She inhaled deeply, wiping her hands. 'I need a woman's opinion, note, emphasis on woman.' Konan nudged her to carry on. 'I don't want to disappoint Deidara, but I can't stay here for long. Kakashi will be looking for me, I know he will, or the others might. I'm not worried about myself, but the Akatsuki's hideout.' She looked around the kitchen.

Konan looked at the tiled floor, her mind working. Finally, she looked up again and into Fury's black eyes. 'Fury, who do love most? Kakashi or Deidara?'

Fury frowned, feeling she was missing something. 'Kakashi.' She answered quietly. Konan nodded but Fury knew she wasn't done yet. 'But I have the same thing for Deidara too, but not enough.' She added even more quietly.

'You don't want to hurt him, so try explaining. He can be reasonable when he wants to.' Konan grimaced. 'You love Kakashi more and you belong with him not Deidara, right?' Fury nodded numbly.

'Deidara overreacts a lot but he will still see sense if you explain it well. He's the enemy, you're a ninja, the bond isn't good enough. It needs more balance…'

'Konan!' Fury interrupted abruptly. '_What _are you trying to tell me?'

She sighed. 'Follow your heart.' She said then returned to the dishes, her interest suddenly increasing over the type of detergent.

'I'm staying for two more days but that's it. Then I'll go back to Konoha and somehow, try to convince Kakashi that I didn't end up with you guys.' She said, the decision forming as soon as the words came out. Konan nodded in approval.

Suddenly, there was a long bang and a furious yell. Fury and Konan straightened up in fear.

'Deidara!' Konan said breathlessly. Fury opened the kitchen door just in time to see Deidara's yellow ponytail bobbed out of view. She froze for a while then looked at the living room clearly. The Akatsuki were staring at Deidara's invisible back and their eyes swiveled to Fury. There was a black spot where Deidara had set up his explosions near the kitchen door.

Fury's heart sank. Konan appeared by her side. 'Go!' She whispered urgently.

The heat in her body kicked in and she raced easily across the room to catch up with Deidara. She found him outside of the Akatsuki house base. She hesitated a little but determination clouded her.


	6. Do You Understand?

~Deidara POV~

I've been so _stupid_! Of course, I'm not her lover. Damn Kakashi was; a crush, that was it. I can't believe I got caught up in her all this time. Master Sasori understands, that's why he kept his feelings hidden. I just don't forget her.

Footsteps! Coming closer! Furious, I molded the clay in my palm and turned around to blast the inconsistent person. My heart stopped.

~…~…~

Fury stared at Deidara with an expression that he did not understand. Her eyes narrowed and her arms folded when she saw him raising his hand to throw the bomb. He fumbled with it and detonated it behind him.

'You were going to kill me?' She asked hostilely. Deidara bit his lip. She sighed. 'Deidara, I don't _know _what you really think about me and Kakashi but you have to understand? Okay?' She growled the last word.

He scowled and turned his back to her. 'You love him and you like me as a friend. I get it, now go away!' He muttered. There was silence and Deidara panicked slightly, wondering if she really had walked away.

'You know that's not true.' Her tone was soft and caring. He stiffened as she put her hand on his shoulder. 'I don't _like _you, I love you.' He trembled now. 'But this relationship isn't right, I'm a ninja, you're a criminal. It doesn't balance things out if I should ever turn my back to the Leaf Village and start chasing after you.' When he doesn't answer, she let her hand slipped.

Suddenly, he whirled around and caught her in a hug. She started and wriggled uncomfortably out of his touch. He let her go quickly but his arms were still around her back. Strangely, she found it comforting and didn't let on.

'Fury, you don't know how much I–' He stopped abruptly and shook his head wearily. He looked over her shoulder and slowly pulled out into the forest which surrounded the Akatsuki's hideout.

He continued walking until he reached a spot where thick undergrowth was spread on the forest floor. Before Fury could object, he pulled her in. She landed on the soft mossy ground and gasped as Deidara started kissing her.

His lips wondered urgently over her smooth surprised mouth, her jaw and her neck. She protested but he tightened his hold on her. 'Please, let me for once.' He pleaded and she slacked.

Finally, after kissing passionately in the dark, he released her and sat up guiltily. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered as she sat up unsteadily. 'But I figured this would probably be the best I could do in two days time.' He smiled faintly.

Fury straightened herself and scrutinized Deidara's guilty but happy face. She couldn't help but give him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously even though it was just a small fondly gesture.

'We're past evasiveness now.' She said wryly and he laughed. 'So you forgive me?' She asked eagerly.

He looked surprised. 'Forgive you? For what?'

'Choosing Kakashi over you.' She picked up some fallen dry leaves and began shredding them.

He laughed again but it was darker this time. 'Trust me, I completely understand. Even Sasori can, I could too.' He added viciously.

Fury dropped the pieces of leaves. 'Sasori?'

Deidara cursed. 'It's nothing! He just knows why you love Kakashi instead of…' He faltered at her glare.

'I'll pretend I never heard that.' She got up and brushed the leaves off her dress. He scrambled up to his feet to catch up with her.

'Will you really stay for two more days?' He asked curiously. She nodded and his heart lifted. 'Kisame will be happy to have one more person to tease.' He murmured, running his fingers over the small of her back. She made a small noise under her breath and he hastily whipped his hand away.

'And how will you explain to Kakashi where you've been?' He asked, suddenly amused.

Her eyebrows knitted together. 'I was hoping that you would help me come up with something.' Deidara smiled.

'Unintended crossover, huh?' he mused, remembering last night's words.

'Yeah.' She whispered, shuddering slightly as the cool night wind blew against her. Deidara looked at her anxiously. She shook her head when he suggested calling Sasori for medication. 'I'm fine. Anyway, it's getting late.'

She reached the front door but Deidara waved her away frantically. 'Not here! They'll be waiting for us.' By 'they', he meant Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi and Konan. He walked around the house until he found Fury's window.

She smiled embarrassingly at him in thanks and leaped up. He watched her climb through then sighed. 'I refuse to understand.' He whispered then used the front door, despite his warning to Fury.

Fortunately, only Konan was there, her arms folded tightly across her chest. Deidara tried not to meet her eyes.

'I'm not going to say much, but think about what you're putting her through, Deidara.' She advised him. He glanced at her sulkily.

'Put her through what?'

"This ridiculous dilemma.'

'Let it go, Konan.'

She shrugged and walked away. He scowled at her and drifted lifelessly to his room. His eye swept across his untidy room which was half-covered with clay. He sat on his bed and tugged at a small scrap of white clay on the floor. He put it down again, not feeling in the mood for molding.

'Why?' He wondered, looking out of the window where the stars had taken their place in the sky. He thoughts flickered to the night when Fury had kissed him on the roof. Did she mean it? Probably not.

* * *

**This chapter's a bit short but I promise that the next few chapter is going to be longer and more interesting. PLS R&R! :)**


	7. A Day With the Akatsuki Part 1

_**A Day With the Akatsuki (Part 1)**_

Sasori stood up, finishing restoring his puppets' weapons. A jar of purplish poison with its id tightly screwed on was sitting on his work table. He hurried to the bathroom to clean himself. His stomach growled. Breakfast time.

The rest of the Akatsuki were nowhere to be seen but Sasori was used to it. Most of them were in their room lazing around. He passed through Deidara's door and hesitated then knocked.

A scruffy and tired Deidara answered the door. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. Sasori smirked at his scrawny and weak appearance. The blonde scowled.

'What is it, Sasori?'

'Sorry, did I interrupt one of your perverted fantasies?' Sasori mocked. Deidara's skin turned red but he kept his scowl on his face. Sasori sighed. 'Ok, ok, I just wanted to ask if you want breakfast. Hidan is not around to throw food around.'

Deidara perked up. 'Is Fury cooking?'

His question caught the puppet master off guard. 'Er…dunno.'

Deidara had him waiting for a minutes then emerged, fully dressed and surprisingly clean. Sasori suppressed an amused grin. Deidara off to see Fury, that was a funny image.

When they reached the living room, which connected to the kitchen. They saw Tobi frantically twisting his fingers and flapping his hands hysterically. Deidara switched on his full senpai mode.

'Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?' He demanded. Tobi jumped and his flapping increased, sending uncomfortable drafts at Sasori and Deidara.

'Tobi knows that, but Fury-kun wants to make breakfast for us.' He explained.

'Oh, so it's Fury-kun now?' Deidara muttered under his breath. Sasori elbowed him in the ribs.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and Fury stepped out, looking immaculate as usual. Deidara sighed inwardly. Her coal-black eyes flickered from Tobi to Sasori then rested on Deidara who smirked at her. Her lips turned up at the corners.

Sasori decided to cut in. 'Is breakfast ready? He asked, briskly stepping in front of Deidara. She laughed and threw her hair over her shoulders, which was swinging indignantly. The three of them stepped into the kitchen.

Breakfast was just as mouth-watering as dinner. There were stacks of warm-buttered toast and eggs and bacon. Sasori racked his brains to remember ever having these ingredients. Kakuzu, who was in charge of their money and income, rarely bothered about food bills and the Akatsuki lived on cup ramen most of the time.

Deidara picked up a slice of toast and bit into it. Sasori joined him, his eyebrows raised when he swallowed his portion of bacon and eggs. Fury sat down beside Sasori and tucked in too.

'Good?' She asked.

'Great!' Deidara corrected her enthusiastically. She smiled. 'The others are going to blow their heads off when they taste this.'

'I didn't think it was healthy to live on cup ramen all the time.' She said, her hand brushing against Sasori's as she reached for more toast. He stopped chewing for a second then continued eating, feeling Deidara's gaze scorching his red hair.

Deidara seemed to finish even quicker than usual. He put his plate in the sink then stalked off. Fury sighed in relief. Sasori grasped the opportunity to talk to her.

'Something wrong?' He asked.

'Not really, it's just that it's better to be myself when Deidara's not around.' She said, looking weary. 'He monitors my every movement. I can't do any touching without feeling awkward.'

Sasori nodded. 'Hmm…'

'Yeah…'

'Can't blame him. He's in love with you.' Sasori said. Fury grunted indignantly. He couldn't take it any longer; he leaned forward. 'So am I.' he murmured, before kissing a surprised Fury on the cheek.

There was silence then Sasori pulled away reluctantly. Fury's cheeks were hot red and she was breathing heavily. 'I knew this was going to happen.' She muttered.

Sasori widened his eyes. 'Deidara told you?'

'I figured it myself.' She replied sheepishly. She glanced at the spot where Deidara had disappeared. 'Why did he go off anyway?' Sasori knew she wanted to avoid the subject so he let it go.

'Leader-sama sometimes calls us for early missions. He's probably in his office.' Sasori said, smiling gently at Fury who was scarlet.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Deidara came back, his rice hat in his hand. He snapped at Tobi who put on his own hat and walked out. He turned to Sasori and Fury who were talking randomly about Fury's life in Konoha.

'Sasori? Fury?' Deidara called, the redheads twitched a fraction of an inch. 'Leader-sama just sent me on another scout mission. I'll be out of here for a day, so,' He waved his hat at Sasori while looking at Fury. ' You're in his care for today _only_.' He emphasized when Sasori smirked.

Fury nodded. She stood up to clean the plates and Deidara bent over Sasori with a steely glare. 'Enjoy it while you can.' He snarled unpleasantly then stalked off. Sasori rolled his eyes then grinned widely. This day was starting off really great. He watched Fury's back as she washed the dishes, wishing he could wrap his arms around her.

'I'm turning into a pervert.' He told himself, leaning against his chair.

~…~…~

Sasori took Fury for a tour around the Akatsuki's hideout. He also explained to her about each and every detail and hobby of the Akatsuki members in which he left Itachi out since none of them knew much about him. Fury was unnaturally fascinated by Zetsu's greenhouses and the unusual plants inside it. Sasori finally persuaded her to leave the greenhouse while she was absorbed in a mutual conversation with Zetsu.

'I saved the best for last.' He said after visiting and digging up every detail of the Akatsuki members. Fury looked at him curiously. He walked down the hall towards the bedrooms, talking all the way. 'If Deidara was here, he would have shown you his exploding clay collection, or as he most insultingly calls 'art'.' Sasori said sourly. Fury grinned, already knowing about Sasori and Deidara's constant battles of their opinion of art.

Sasori stopped in front of his room and opened it. He beckoned at Fury who followed eagerly. The soles of her shoes brushed against something soft and small and the floor made a soft sloshing noise. She looked down and realized that she was standing on a wooden floor with wood shavings covering most of it. She picked up a tiny piece of rubbed it against her thumb and index finger.

'Hey, is this oak?' She wondered out loud in surprise then picked up another piece. 'And maple!'

Sasori disguised his surprise with a wide smile. 'You sure know your subject on botany.' He took the pieces from her fingers and slipped his warm hand through hers. 'They are the best kind of wood to make puppets. Here.' He steered her across the messy room and led her into the shadows. Fury heard a door creaked open.

It was dark inside wherever Sasori had brought her. She felt Sasori's hand let go of hers and panicked slightly from the momentary blindness. She stepped forward then bumped into something warm and solid then something even warmer and soft on her lips.

'Oops!' She heard Sasori muttered, a definite happy tone in his voice. There was silence then suddenly the room was bathed with dim candlelight. Sasori was smiling. Fury bit her lip. He grinned at her. 'Sorry.'

'So is this where you make your puppets?' Fury asked, changing the subject and looking around the room with true interest. There were half-finished puppets hanging around the room. Sasori sighed and nodded.

'These are some of my projects and puppet dummies I used against my newer creations.' He gestured to some apparently heavily damaged puppets. Fury suppressed a shudder and watched Sasori absentmindedly sweeping wood shavings off the worktable with his hand.

'I'm curious. Where do you keep the poison?' She asked him. He looked up distractedly then slowly digested what she just said. A smile spread across his flawless face. He turned and disappeared into the darkness then returned with something in his hand.

He lifted it up for Fury to see but he wouldn't let her touch it. 'I keep my handmade poison in here. You're not supposed to touch it with bare fingers but for me it's an exception.' He turned the bottle amusingly in his hands.

'Poison gas?' She asked. Sasori laughed.

'You're quick. I keep the poison gas stored in preparation in my combat puppets. You're not allowed near them either.' He laughed at the last part and Fury scowled, irritated.

'Can I visit Deidara's room?' She asked, wiping the grin off his face.

'I'm not allowed near it.' He said, putting the bottle down, looking dejected. Fury shrugged.

'Guess that concludes our tour, you were a good chaperone.' She turned to the door. Sasori looked up panicking.

'No! Wait, you, er, haven't seen the training grounds yet.' He said quickly. She smirked and swished out of the door. Sasori followed hastily.

Out of the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi and Zetsu were watching a rather comical battle between Kisame and Hidan. Rather than fighting, the two of them were boasting about their weapons, waving them in front of each other dangerously.

'You!' Hidan cried, spotting Fury first. Kisame and Zetsu turned around in surprise but Itachi, who probably knew she was coming, acted like nothing had happened at all.

Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Itachi's eyes skimmed over Fury and beside a flushed Sasori. They exchanged glances, sending signals that clearly stated, 'Who's going to win this bet?'

Unfortunately, Fury saw their expressions. 'What?' she snapped. Kisame just grinned at her.

'Nothing.' Hidan replied, swinging his blade which was nearly knocked out of his hand when Kisame brandished his Samehada. 'Hey, no fair! The match is on hold!' he yelled. Zetsu rolled his eyes as the two of them started a sword fight.

Itachi sighed. 'So, Fury, how's your battling skills? No doubt fighting with Iyarashi has strengthened your abilities.' He said, feeling through satisfied when Kisame and Hidan froze. Sasori looked at him in exasperation.

'Itachi, now is not the time!' He hissed at Itachi who didn't move. Fury shrugged.

'I'm okay.'

Hidan snorted. 'Bet you can't even make a dent on a tree if you punch it.' He sneered. Fury suddenly tensed up, her charcoal black eyes blazing. Flames were licking furiously on the top of her head.

'Are you challenging me?' she asked quietly and angrily. Hidan gave a triumphant smirk.

'Don't go there.' Kisame warned mockingly. But Fury had already gone. Sasori and Zetsu watched in horror while Itachi and Kisame exchanged satisfied glances as Fury sent flaming balls of fire straight at Hidan who dodged them and deflected some of them with his blade.

'You have to try harder than that!' He laughed, screeching to a halt in front of a tree. Fire gathered fiercely at the soles of Fury's shoes. She charged straight at him, fusing her fire as chakra and aiming her fist at Hidan.

Hidan cursed then jumped just in time. Fury's fist drove straight through thin air and made contact with the tree. Hidan landed on the ground and watched in disbelief as the tree gave a loud creak and toppled over.

Sasori and Zetsu gaped. Fury swiveled around. 'Your turn.' She said to Hidan who jumped back as a huge fireball zoomed at him in full speed, burning the hem of his cloak. Kisame let out an appreciative chuckle.

The sound of the tree falling over had caught the rest of the Akatsuki's attention. Kakuzu, Konan and even Pain himself came out of the house in alarm. They froze momentarily when they saw Fury battling a desperate Hidan. Kakuzu's eyes wandered to the fallen tree which was slight charred at the breaking point. He chuckled.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' He said.

Pain narrowed his eyes and looked at Zetsu and Itachi who was already looking at him. Pain walked up to them with Konan and leant closer to his best analyzers.

'Well?' he enquired.

'She's terror.' Zetsu concluded. Konan exploded into a fit of giggles. 'It's true. She sliced down that tree without even breaking a sweat. She's something alright.' Pain nodded then turned to Itachi.

'She's a close combat type but she also excels in long range attacks. Those fireballs of hers are no joke. If she concentrates enough and gathered up all the strength she needs, her fire might be a competition to my Amaterasu.' Itachi said. Konan widened her eyes and Kisame looked at Itachi.

'You're kidding.' Itachi looked at him surely. 'Okay, you're right. She's budding form of destruction.' He turned back to the match just as Hidan yelled out.

'Okay, okay, you prove yourself, now let me go.' He shouted, trapped under a web stitched out strands of fire that singed his cloak. Fury smiled and the web died out. Hidan sat up, panting.

Fury caught Sasori's eyes and without meaning to, she laughed. Hidan grumbled and picked himself up. Kakuzu was beside him within a second, giving him a lecture. 'Next time, you really should understand who your opponent is and decide whether to pull out or not.'

'I get it.' Hidan groaned, massaging his arm which was aching of the speed and strength he used to raise his blade that deflected Fury's attacks.

Kisame fingered the handle of his Samehada. 'Too bad little Deidara's not here to watch the love of his life wipe the floor with Hidan.' He chuckled again as Fury walked up towards them, sporting a huge on her upper arm where Hidan had managed to cut. She scowled.

'Shut up.' She growled. Sasori took her arm and examined the wound.

'Deidara's going to kill me.' He muttered, taking out a bandage out of his cloak and wrapping it around the wound. 'I said I would take care of you.'

'I'll make sure he won't get to you first.' She promised. Her ponytail whipped up suddenly, purred and stroked Sasori's wrist which was still on her arm. Fury frowned and flicked her hair away. 'Sorry. This thing has a mind of its own.' She apologized to a smitten Sasori.

Itachi blinked. 'Sorry, did you say your _hair _has a mind of its own?' Fury nodded.

'Weird.' Konan commented, looking at Pain with an expression the whole Akatsuki understood. They are going to have a serious conversation later.

'When's Deidara returning?' Fury asked. Sasori looked up, his face distorted with contempt. Hidan and Kisame snickered. Pain shot them a warning look the turned kindly to Fury.

'This evening at the earliest, I suppose, if he hurries.' He answered.

'Of course he would.' Hidan started but Konan slapped a hand across his mouth. Kakuzu shook his head wearily.

'I'm starving.' He complained. Fury perked up.

'Ok, wait in the living room, I'll have dinner ready in two hours.' She said eagerly then rushed back inside the house. The others exchanged looks of slight relief and followed her in the house.

There was already sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen. Konan was impressed by the fact that Fury had managed to uncover any ingredients at all. The others sat down and sniffed at the scent contentedly.

Suddenly, the front door banged open and they looked up suspiciously, jumping to their feet and tensing up.


	8. A Day With the Akatsuki Part 2

_**A Day With the Akatsuki (Part 2)**_

But it was only a frantic Deidara and Tobi. Kisame lowered his Samehada disappointedly; he had been hoping for a good fight.

'What happened? I saw the tree.' The blonde gabbled in a rush. Sasori groaned to himself.

'Deidara,' he began, trying to control his already short patience. 'Nothing happened. Hidan just got himself into a bit of a mess with Fury. Right?' He shot Hidan a menacing glare. Deidara's eye widened and it wondered to Hidan's slightly singed cloak.

'She beat him?' Deidara asked, slightly awed. Sasori smirked then cleared his throat as Fury stepped out of the kitchen. She looked delighted to see Deidara.

'I thought I heard your voice.' She mused. 'Dinner's ready.' She added, her eyes flickering around them.

'I just ate.' Deidara said, waving a hand vaguely as the others rushed to the kitchen to devour the food. Tobi seemed hesitant but a seething glance from his senpai sent him scouring to the kitchen. Deidara faced Fury, a blush on his face.

Fury raised an eyebrow, feeling that something was missing. 'Wait here, I need to get some food for myself first.' She disappeared then reappeared again with a plate stacked with mouthwatering food. Deidara was starting to regret refusing dinner. He sat down on the couch with her.

'Did you want to talk to me?' She asked, lifting her hand and Deidara saw the bandage. The blood seemed to drain from his face.

'Did Hidan cut you?' He said, his voice trembling from rage. Fury shrugged.

'It's just a slight gash, it won't kill me.' She brushed off his concern.

'I'll kill him first.' He implored. Fury laughed and shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth. 'Did you have fun today?' He asked, his anger ebbing away from her humour. She nodded, shuffling a little closer to him. He put his arm around her casually.

'The only thing I didn't see was your room.' She said, swallowing.

'You don't need to see that,' He said, rubbing her shoulder lovingly. She flinched but said nothing. 'I'll show you tomorrow and we'll spend the rest of the day together.' His voice lowered an octave.

Fury sighed. 'Deidara, I appreciate your concern but don't start thinking up anything else besides friendship, 'kay?' For a brief moment, he looked pained and he slid his arm away from her.

Finally, he gave a reluctant nod and brushed his lips on her jaw, breathing as heavily as he could on her neck. She shivered and flinched away. 'You still want to spend with me, right?' he tried to confirm, even though he knew the answer anyhow. She grunted and finished her last portion on the plate. She was a quick eater, Deidara noticed not for the first time.

'Listen,' he caught her wrist just as she was about to walk back into the kitchen. She turned to him in surprise. 'I know what you'd said about you and Kakashi being together but I'm never going to give up on you.' He said, voicing what had been running through his head all this while.

'You'll find someone better than me. Someone who loves you more.' Fury said in a soothing voice, smiling warmly at the blonde.

'You don't love me?' Deidara feigned shock. She laughed.

'Of course I do, but in a different way. You're so sweet and smooth and well,' She faltered a little and frowned into space, feeling that something was missing again. 'I can't imagine any girl rejecting you.'

'Except you.' He said quietly. She sighed again and shook his hand off her wrist.

'You'll have me all to yourself tomorrow. You've got nothing to worry about.' She sniffed. Deidara lightened up a little and grinned at her lazily. 'Hungry?' She asked. He nodded.

She strode back into the kitchen and left Deidara on the couch, staring into space, his thoughts running wild. He shook his head, feeling disgusted at himself, '_Not good, I'm having dirty thoughts again. How can I not? She's irresistible…_'

'Here.' An amused voice cut through his mind. He jumped and realized he had been staring at the same spot at the opposite of the room motionlessly. He glanced around to see Fury holding out a small bowl of fruit salad and a grin on her face. Blushing feverishly, he floundered with the spoon and muttered a hasty thanks to her.

He was halfway through the salad when she stifled a yawn. 'Tired?' He mused, staring at her more adoringly than necessary. Fury couldn't help a feeling of yearning for Kakashi. That the look he always gave her whenever she felt drained.

Deidara saw her expression and guessed what she was thinking. Remorse tore into his heart and he put down the bowl, his appetite fading. 'Go to bed.' He told her, plastering a smile on his face. She nodded sleepily and walked unsteadily to the bed chambers.

Once she was out of sight, Deidara slammed his bowl down on the coffee table and buried his head in his hands. Jealousy was making its way into his heart, pumping anger and intensity into his every move. He stomped into the kitchen, carrying the half-eaten salad with him.

The Akatsuki looked up from their momentary bliss and watched in bewilderment as the bomber threw his bowl into the sink. They winced slightly when they heard a cracking sound.

'Deidara, what's wrong?' Konan asked.

'Nothing.' He replied through gritted teeth.

'She is not yours to care for.' Sasori said, knowing quite well what had happened. Deidara gave him the evilest look he could muster. Sasori couldn't resist to push him even further. 'Just one more day of her presence that you'll fall back into the selfish and arrogant idiot you once were.' He added.

'SHUT UP!' Deidara bellowed, throwing himself at Sasori who dodged away easily. Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame exchanged looks of amusement while the others watched in horror as Deidara and Sasori started fighting with each other.

'What the hell?!' An indignant voice made the both of them froze. All of them looked up to see a weary but steaming Fury standing in the doorway, a look of disbelief on her face. 'Deidara! Sasori! Get off one another now!' She hurled.

Immediately, the two scrambled from the floor and stood apart from each other.

'Do you mind?' She said in a tired voice at the others who tactfully enough edged out of the room. She closed the door behind her firmly then faced the two.

Suddenly, she burst into a flood of tears. Sasori exchanged a look of panic with Deidara who hastily walk to her side and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Sasori hesitantly reached out and stroked her head.

'What's wrong?' Deidara asked softly.

'I can't cope with this anymore.' She spluttered, hugging him tighter to her. 'I can't go one more day without worrying for Kakashi being with another girl.'

'WHAT?' Sasori and Deidara burst out without thinking. _Another girl_?

Fury gulped. 'You see, before I came to Konoha, Kakashi had tendency to attract a whole lot of girls, mostly girls that worked in bars or nightclubs. When I started out with him, they held off but Kakashi keeps me by his side because the girls act fast whenever they see him alone without me.'

'Bastard.' Sasori muttered.

Fury shook her head wildly. 'No, no, that proves how he loves and care for me. He doesn't want anybody to think he was two-timing me. He doesn't want me to get hurt in a way.'

'You're overreacting.'

'I'm not, Deidara. And even he's not in Konoha right now, I bet he's looking for me but I'm worried he'll run into you guys and you'll all start this fight. Oh man, it's killing me.' She wailed.

Deidara felt uncomfortable. He had been trying to kept this away from her all evening. 'Fury, there's something I need to tell you. It's about…Kakashi.' He looked at Sasori warily.

Fury glanced up and stepped away from him. 'What is it?'

'I saw him, today, during the scouting mission. He's not looking well.' Bit by bit, it was killing him to tell her this but it was killing her more.

'He's not looking well?' She repeated feebly.

'Yeah, he looked kind of desperate and clammy. He was talking very quick with that Jinchuriki and to be honest,' Deidara lowered his tone as he saw the colour drained from Fury's face. 'He looked like he was to lose it when he came near to saying to your name. It was torturing him.'

There was a moment of silence then Fury moaned and sank down onto a chair. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I didn't want to hurt you.' He said weakly. Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around Fury's clenched and trembling fists.

'He'll be fine. If he knows you're alive, it'll be alright.' He assured her while giving Deidara poisonous glares.

'I need to go back.' She said. Deidara bit his tongue to prevent a scream from escaping.

'One more day, please.' He begged her, trying to keep his voice under control. She shook her head miserably.

'I can't. I'm sorry, Deidara.' She said.

The five words were the last thing he wanted to hear. His voice seared in the air and aimed directly at Fury. 'You can't? You can't stay just for one more day for me! Just to have you for myself for just ONE day! Kakashi is all that you care for, that's what you're saying all this time!' His voice raised even higher. 'WHY CAN'T YOU STAY JUST FOR _ME_?!'

'Deidara, stop it!' Sasori yelled, stepping in front of Fury who flinched so badly that she knocked a plate to the floor.

'SASORI! GET OUT OF MY WAY! SHE'S _MINE_!' Deidara bellowed.

'No, I'm not!' Fury suddenly cried. 'I'm not yours nor Sasori's or even Kakashi's. I'm just myself and I make my own decisions not you all! I am NOT your puppet that you pull around to do what you want, Deidara! I have my choices to make.' Her voice cracked under the strain she put in her speech.

Deidara calmed down visibly. 'Stay, for one more day, half a day if you like, just don't go just yet.' He pleaded. She let out a loud growl of frustration and stalked out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was still for a few seconds then Deidara threw himself onto a chair. 'She'll stay, I know she will.' He said agitatedly. Sasori doubted this very much but he didn't say it. Deidara wasn't looking sane at this moment.


	9. Sanity vs Love

_**Sanity vs. Love**_

It was quiet in the Akatsuki base. Deidara glanced out the window blearily, having not slept well last night. He fingered the clay figure of Fury nervously. He didn't dare to step out of his room incase Fury had left but the voice inside his head was telling him that she would not leave him.

Never in his life had he felt such desire to want someone so badly that it hurt. He trashed on bed and punched his pillow. He wondered what decision Fury had made. He closed his eyes and her smiling face clouded over his vision of darkness, filling him up with emotion. He wanted to see this face every day and every second of his life. Then the picture faded away and her face, a mask of remorse, guilt and anger appeared and he bit his lip, remembering last night's fight.

Suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts, his bedroom door banged open and he sat up startled. Sasori was panting and he looked panicked.

'What is it?' He demanded, jumping from his bed and pulling on his Akatsuki cloak.

'She's gone.' Sasori said.

~…~…~

Fury stopped in front of a tea shop and glanced briefly over the large menu that was propped beside the doorway. She felt relief washed over her and stepped into the silent and empty hut.

'Good morning, can I get you anything?' A smiling old woman in her fifties suddenly appeared behind the counter. Fury muttered her selection to her and sat down on a wicker chair, drained of energy.

She had left after she had finished packing her stuff last night. None of the Akatsuki had noticed her disappearance. She felt tears gathering and bit down hard on her lip to stop them leaking out. She had abandon Deidara who she gathered was in between sane and insanity by now.

A plate of sweet cakes was set down in front of her along with a pot of tea. She brushed her hair from her face and settled in devouring the cakes hungrily. The pot of tea was gone in a few minutes time.

Fury stared at the empty plate and pot for a while then got up, slapping some money on the wooden table. She checked her backpack then continued the few miles left to Konoha.

Without knowing why, she stopped in mid-track in front of the Konoha gates. She felt a sense of unease and forbidding but decided that it was only after-effects of the guilt she was feeling before.

_Please let Kakashi be here! _she prayed then slipped quickly through the gates and into the normal bustling Konoha village. For a second, she felt lost then headed determinedly to the Hokage tower where she would 'report' what she had encountered.

'Here goes nothing,' she muttered to herself then knocked a few times on the door politely before entering.

As she suspected, the room was filled with her friends who had been searching for her anxiously. Friends, and Kakashi, she thought smugly.

The first person she saw was Rush, who had been talking to the Fifth Hokage in an exasperated manner. He was tongue-tied at mid-sentence when he saw the familiar redhead stepping in through the door. All eyes turned to Fury. She gulped.

'Er, I came to report to the Hokage.' she stumbled, the words falling out of her mouth stupidly, keeping her eyes fixed on the Fifth Hokage's relieved face. Naruto let out a small gasp which was cut off when Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

'Fury?' Rush asked weakly, turning to her slowly but was blocked by none other than Kakashi who had been slouching moodily at one side of the room.

Kakashi charged straight towards her and came down with a crashing bear hug which threw Fury off. She gasped and winced as Kakashi's arms clutched around tightly.

'Fury.' He gasped out, pushing away at arm's length, examining her in concern. A pang of fresh guilt hit her and she broke down.

'Kakashi!' She sobbed into his chest, regardless of the speechless crowd around them. He was taken aback for a brief moment then hug her again more gently this time. Her whole body shuddered with the pressure she had kept in a few days back. She inhaled his familiar scent and wallowed in his warm touch.

'Where have you been?' He asked softly.

Suddenly, the sobbing stopped and she looked up at his sad face, tears still streaking over her flushed face and fresh tears clinging to her lashes. Kakashi gave an inward sigh, thinking about how he longed to see this expression.

'I've been nowhere.' She answered in a rush, pushing away from him. Kakashi looked at her in surprise, his arms hanging in the air. The others exchanged suspicious glances behind them; they knew this tone alright – Fury had never really been a convincing liar.

Kakashi peered at her anxiously. 'You've been missing for two days straight and you don't have a single cut on you. You were injured from the mission, I remembered. Someone took you in and healed you. Fury, it's all there.' He gushed.

Fury flinched at his half-hysterical tone. Deidara was right, Kakashi was losing himself for her. Thankfully, Rush stepped in. He put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and eased him away from her. It was Kakashi's turn to flinch.

'You're all dismissed.' Tsunade ordered awkwardly, feeling that this melodramatic scene was getting out of hand. She looked meaningfully at Jiraiya beside her and he nodded back.

~…~…~

They spread out once they were out of the building. Kakashi and Fury stood rigidly at the entrance, trying to think out something to say to each other.

'I'll just…go home.' Kakashi finally said weakly, turning. He was about to take his first step when he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He spun around and nearly gasped out loud as he took in the completely drained and depressed expression on Fury's face.

'Can you take me home?' She asked, her voice remote but dripping with hysterical tears. Kakashi gulped then nodded. She sighed in relief and slipped her hand through the crook of his arm, leaning her head comfortably against his upper arm.

'Are you trying to tell me something?' He asked after walking for a while in the dense forest. She didn't answer but her grip on his arm tightened. 'Fury.' He said forcefully and to his horror, she burst out into tears again.

Acting on impulsively, he gave her a hug. She sobbed into his flak jacket, trying to find words. She wiped her face and looked up at his weary face, opening her mouth. He put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

'Let's leave it for tomorrow, 'kay?' He murmured softly, tilting her headband upwards and kissing her forehead. She reached up with trembling fingers and pulled down the mask. He heard her sigh. She stroked his face and made her blindly to his lips.

Warmth and comfort rippled through every fibre in her body. He blew his delicious breath into her mouth and she pushed vigorously against him. He pulled her away easily and smiled as he slipped the mask back on.

'Tomorrow.' He repeated.

'Tomorrow.' She echoed numbly.

He brought her back to the bustling house then left. Fury ran her hand through hair nervously as she marched to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she might as well rest now.


	10. Deidara's Last Gifts

_**Deidara's Last Gift**_

'So I was walking down this alleyway when this drunken idiot came up and…' Ice started, waving her fork around as she related the tale of her recent encounter with a mugger to the others who were half-paying attention.

Fury rolled her eyes and busied herself with scraping the last pancake off the pan for herself. The others had long finished theirs and they were licking the rest of the syrup off the plate. Ice's had gone stone cold and half-eaten.

'…and like that, he was off running and screaming.' She finished her story with a rough brandish in the air. She smiled triumphantly and stared disgustedly at her cold and mutilated pancakes. She shoved it at Fury, miming to throw it away. Fury was just about to ask her if she would like it better if the pancakes were on her face or in the rubbish bin when Kakashi walked into the kitchen.

'Hi.' He greeted in his usual, lazy way. Fury smiled half-heartedly.

~…~…~

'Shouldn't we stop him by now?' Kisame asked Itachi, looked worriedly as Deidara drained his ninth bottle of sake and started to reach for his tenth. Itachi shrugged.

'This is torture for him.' Konan said, suddenly appearing beside them. 'Ever since Fury left, he's been drinking nonstop.'

'He's going crazy.' Sasori said, watching Deidara carefully with his arms folded. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded. Deidara gulped down the last portion of the sake then reached for another bottle.

'That's it!' Konan suddenly burst out. The others looked at her in surprise; Deidara didn't seem to have heard her. She stomped towards him and took the bottle away from him. 'Deidara, stop it! You're going nuts over a girl you met for barely five minutes!'

'It's not five minutes, it's two days.' The blonde bomber protested in a slurred voice, trying to grab the bottle back in an edgy manner. 'Two and a half, if she wanted to stay.'

Sasori sighed. A sudden brainwave crashed over him. 'Say, how 'bout this, Deidara? Mold up one of your clay birds and we'll fly over to Konoha to find her.'

Kakuzu looked at him in alarm. 'Are you crazy? We can't go over the borders of our enemy land, not that I even want to.'

'No worries. She told me a bit about herself and she and her friends live in this huge terrace in the middle of the Konoha forests where no one ever goes. We'll be unnoticeable,' Sasori assured.

'What do you think, Deidara?' Hidan asked, looking over at the slouching blonde. Deidara gave a reluctant jerk with his head. Hidan punched the air with his fist.

Konan smiled in relief. 'Okay, let's get you cleaned up, Deidara.' Deidara gave an exasperated groan at Konan's motherly tone.

~…~…~

Kakashi had managed to convince Fury out for a walk in the forest with him. He felt a bit concerned about her quiet state.

'What time is it? She asked him after a while. He sighed.

'Why are you so eager to leave?' He said, unable to keep out the irritated tone out of his voice. 'You keep avoiding me.'

'No, I don't.' She replied quickly, feeling stung.

Kakashi stopped and stepped away from her. 'Let me see, you said you wanted to cook extra breakfast for the others but they've all had second helpings before I even walked in. You scoured the others room searching for dirty laundry and insisted on doing all of them. You've even tried to talk me out of coming here! What's wrong with you?' He said in a furious tone.

Fury flinched. 'I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to worry.' She whispered, the words cracking in between. Kakashi frowned.

'What is it that you don't want to tell me that's so bad?' He asked, clenching his fists.

'Well, when I got hurt in the fight…' She gulped. 'Someone brought me to their place to recover for a few days but I–'

'Wait.' Kakashi cut through her abruptly. 'Who's 'someone'?' Fury dithered.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew across the forest. The tress bent over at the force. The both of them heard a loud flapping noise and looked up at the sky. Fury gripped the trunk of a tree tightly. No way was that who she thought it was.

'Akatsuki.' Kakashi muttered. The giant white clay bird landed perfectly on a patch of ground and the Akatsuki jumped down from it queasily.

'Deidara, next time, could you tell your _art _to tone it down a little?' Sasori yelled, grinding his teeth and trying to stop this morning's breakfast from spurting out from his mouth. Kisame grunted, holding his stomach.

'Yeah, whatever.' Deidara answered rudely, pushing past them. His eye traveled around the dense forest then rested on the two tensed figures in front of him. But he only had eyes for the girl.

'Fury!' He cried. The rest of the Akatsuki froze and turned to where he was heading to. They saw Kakashi first then an alarmed Fury.

'Deidara, wait!' Pain hollered but for once, Deidara ignored him.

Fury couldn't move. What was Deidara doing here? Before she could clear her thoughts, Deidara threw himself at her and gave her a huge hug. She struggled to free herself but he had a steel grip on her.

'Calm down, you idiot.' A familiar and sarcastic voice said from behind Deidara. Sasori pulled Deidara away from Fury who stumbled back into Kakashi's ready arms.

'Do you know them?' Kakashi asked her in a quiet but incredulous voice. Fury hung her head and Kakashi loosened his grip on her. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see a confused and angry Deidara staring at the both of them.

'Kakashi.' A calmer voice greeted the jounin. Kakashi glanced in disbelief at Itachi who was standing beside Kisame, who was looking green in the face.

'Shut up, Itachi.' Deidara snapped without turning his head. He looked at Fury in concern. 'Are you okay?' he stretched out a hand to hold up her face but Kakashi grabbed his wrist firmly.

'Don't touch her.' He said furiously.

'No, Kakashi, it's okay.' Fury sighed. Kakashi let go reluctantly. Deidara pursed his lips.

'Hmph, I was wondering why you love him so much.' He said.

'What are you doing here?' She snapped, her normal self suddenly returning then she gave a huge sniff. 'Have you been drinking?'

Hidan rolled his eyes. 'He's been drinking nonstop ever since you left. We thought he was going fucking crazy, if you know what I mean.' He told her.

'Deidara…' Fury heaved a sigh.

'What? You didn't leave any signs of departure. I was worried.' Deidara said defensively. When she didn't reply, he reached into his pocket and cleared his throat. 'Er…I made this for you.' He held out something small and tightly wrapped to her. She took it suspiciously.

'I just wanted to see you.' He said in the same defensive tone. 'Take care.'

There was silence then he took a deep breath and leaned in. Fury heard Kakashi growled then she sank into blankness as Deidara's lips touched hers. She didn't dare respond but she didn't need to. Deidara kissed her for a few seconds then the both of them were pulled apart.

Kakashi had grabbed Fury and at the same time Sasori tugged Deidara by the collar.

'I told you not to touch her!' Kakashi spat at him, his voice unnaturally furious and tensed.

'She said it was okay!' Deidara shot back, shoving Sasori away.

'She didn't mean kiss her!' Kakashi threw back, looking ready to lift his forehead protector.

'SHUT UP!' Fury yelled even louder.

Hidan exchanged glances with Kisame. 'Guess we'll be living on cup ramen from now on.' He remarked, sighing dramatically. Kisame groaned too, his hand twitching towards his sword.

Deidara smiled devilishly at Fury. 'Unintended crossover, huh?' She couldn't help but give a reluctant smile back. The Akatsuki rolled their eyes. Deidara still had unmentionable charm over Fury.

Tobi and Sasori pulled Deidara back to the bird and they set off. Deidara hollered a 'Take care!' to Fury before Konan clapped a hand over his mouth. A loud gale of laughter traveled around the forest.

The sky was empty after that. Kakashi breathed out and glanced at Fury who was red in the face, whether from the kiss or the sudden outburst he didn't know. As if she had heard his thoughts, she glanced his way and flinched.

'Are you okay?' She asked, without bothering to wipe away the forcefulness in her voice. Kakashi was glad that she didn't try to sound tentative and scared. He had enough drama today.

'I dunno.' He answered. She looked at the ground wonderingly. 'Seeing another guy kiss you, it gave me this feeling I never felt before.' He leaned against a tree trunk, the energy draining out of him.

'Jealousy.' Fury pointed out dully.

'Jealousy.' He repeated, exhaling sharply. 'You love him too.' He remarked, looking meaningfully at her. She jolted in surprise.

'No, I don't. Well, not as much as you.' She faltered, colouring. Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly. 'He likes me, that's all. And Sasori too,' she added after a moment's hesitation. Kakashi's eye flashed and she backtracked. 'In fact, the entire Akatsuki likes me.'

'Fury, do you even love me at all?' Kakashi asked suddenly. Fury started, it was obvious he hadn't been listening to a word she said.

'Of course I do, you idiot,' She snapped, standing in front of him. He looked at her in surprise. She pulled down his mask and kissed him full in the mouth. He went into shock, holding her hips with shaking hands and responding nervously.

She scowled and pulled away slightly. 'Get into the spirit, will you?' Kakashi rolled his eye.

'I've just seen you kissed by a criminal. The spirits are gone.' He said sarcastically, looking at her teasingly. She grinned joyfully.

'Does that mean you forgive me?' She confirmed warily. He didn't answer and she studied his face intently. 'Well?' She asked again after a while. He shrugged.

'Just don't ever kiss anybody else in front of me or behind my back again, agree?' Kakashi said, looking at her with a gleam in his eye. She grinned. 'So what did he mean about unintended crossovers?'

Fury frowned and replied testily. 'First of all, it's 'Deidara' and that's a private matter I rather not discuss with anyone else.' Kakashi let go of her, feeling irritated.

'Not even with me?' He asked, sounding hurt. She shook her head. He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 'Well, see you.' He stepped around her and walked in the direction of the village. Fury gave a splutter.

Kakashi smirked and cleared his face quickly. He turned his head to look at her. 'It's getting late. You should get home. I'll see you tomorrow then.' He started walking again.

'But it's barely noon!' She yelled frantically but he ignored her. 'See me at night!' She shrieked at him, remembering that Kakashi liked to make surprise visits into her bedroom and she had to get a new window every time he lodged his way in.

Kakashi swiveled his head around and gave her an eye-crinkling smile. She smiled back gratefully then watched him fade away. She lifted a hand to wipe off the perspiration and saw something small and wrapped in her hand. She looked at it in surprise for a while.

Deidara's gift! Of course, she had forgotten all about it. Carefully, she removed the brown paper coiled around the object. Two objects, small, white and soft tumbled into her hand. She gasped in delight.

It was two clay figurines of herself and Deidara. The Fury model was the exact same one that Deidara made even though she didn't know this. The Deidara model was new, a souvenir to remind her of him. Smiling, she put the figurine back in the paper. Just as she was about to wrap it up again, she noticed faint writing on the paper. She looked at it closely and realized it was Deidara's handwriting. He had written a letter to her.

Fury sat down under a tree and put the figurines down carefully then smoothed out the paper. She managed to decipher the scribble written in pencil.

_Fury,_

_ I know you probably won't ever want to see me again after what happened. But I have something important to tell you (and I don't care if this will pierce Kakashi Hatake's heart). I love you. You would think I'm writing what my mind tells me but it's true. It couldn't be clearer than I love you more than anything else in this world. Angry you may be with me, but nothing changes this fact. I know you know that you love me too, even though it's covered up. _

_ I just hope that you won't forget me and keep my gifts as a mere memory of me and nothing else. Like you said that night, a totally unintended crossover, I can never forget those words and you yourself. _

_ If you and Kakashi ever get married, I hope I'll be there to see it. I wish you good luck and long-live you and Kakashi, you deserve each other, I know now. _

_I love you,_

_Deidara _

A single tear dropped on the paper from Fury. She wiped away the rest of the falling tears and bit back a sob. Deidara must be hurting from each word he had written in this letter. All this time, she had loved him too, she didn't realize until now.

She looked up at the empty blue sky. 'Yeah, unintended crossover, Deidara, a totally unintended crossover.' She murmured. She picked up the last gifts Deidara made for her and placed them gently on the brown paper. The Deidara figurine grinned reassuringly at her and she really cried this time.

* * *

**Me: Finally finished this scene! Closing time!**

**Deidara: No, it's not! There's a sequel!**

**Me: Ah, almost forgot, there's a sequel on Deidara x Fury next time. Be sure to stay around. P.S. Please R&R this, I'm really proud of this ending. :) :)  
**


End file.
